masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Wind Walking
:This article is about the inherent unit ability called "Wind Walking". For the Sorcery Unit Enchantment that bestows the same ability, see Wind Walking (Spell). Wind Walking is one of the many Unit Abilities available in Master of Magic. On the overland map, any unit with Wind Walking can move around as though it had the movement type. Its Movement Allowance remains unchanged. In addition, any unit stacked with a Wind Walking unit can also , as long as it remains in the stack. The entire stack shares the Movement Allowance of the Wind Walking unit leading it. Only two unit in the game possesses Wind Walking by default: the Djinn (a Fantastic Creature) and Jaer the Wind Mage (a Hero). It is also possible to give Wind Walking to any unit by casting the Wind Walking Unit Enchantment on it. Description In a world where magic is the essence of all that exists, and the elements themselves obey the will of a powerful magic-user, it is not surprising that flight does not necessarily requires wings. The wind itself can be ordered to carry a creature - or even a large number of creatures - upon its shifting currents. A creature that commands the wind can easily travel from place to place, cross mountains and oceans with little effort, and even lead entire armies on a walk through the clouds. Effect The Wind Walking ability has two primary effects that are essentially one and the same: allowing a unit and its entire army stack to Fly across the overland map. When moving alone overland, a unit with Wind Walking is simply considered to have the Flying ability. This means that it can move into any tile regardless of its Terrain type, and requiring only 1 Movement Point to do so. However, Wind Walking is superior to simple flight, since it applies to each and every unit within the same stack as the Wind Walking units. The entire stack can move into any tile, and requires only 1 Movement Point to do so. Furthermore, the Movement Allowance of the non-Wind Walking units in the stack is completely ignored. The entire stack has a Movement Allowance equal to the Movement Allowance of the Wind Walking unit itself. As a result, improving the Wind Walker's Movement Allowance lets the entire stack move further each turn. This is particularly important for Wind Walking Heroes like Jaer the Wind Mage, who can use Magical Items to speed themselves up - and thus help move entire stacks at an amazing speed across the overland map. Note that Wind Walking has absolutely no effect during combat. Once combat begins, all units return to their original Movement Type, and resume using their original Movement Allowance. The Wind Walking effect is restored as soon as the battle is over (assuming the army survived). Units with Default Wind Walking There are two units in the game that possess Wind Walking by default. One is a Fantastic Creature from the realm, while the other is a Hero: Djinn Jaer the Wind Mage No other units start the game with Wind Walking - though this ability can be added to any unit using the Wind Walking spell (see below). Acquiring Wind Walking Wizards possessing Spellbooks may be able to acquire a spell called "Wind Walking". This is a Rare Unit Enchantment from the realm, which will bestow the Wind Walking ability to a single targeted unit. The spell has a basic Casting Cost of , and can only be cast on the overland map. At the start of each turn, it is necessary to pay an Upkeep Cost of to keep the spell in effect - otherwise it will dissipate and remove the Wind Walking ability from the targeted unit. Wind Walking bestowed by the Wind Walking Spell behaves identically to the innate form of this ability as possessed by the Djinn and Jaer - aside from its transient nature. Known Bugs Reactivation Glitch If a unit ends its turn on a map tile where a Wind Walker with remaining moves is present, it is subject to a glitch. That unit will be instantly reactivated if the Wind Walker leaves the tile, and it will have remaining. This situation is observed in several circumstances, namely: * When the unit moves onto the Wind Walker's tile overland, * When the unit retreats from battle in an adjacent tile, * When Jaer the Wind Mage is released as Treasure#A Prisoner and moves, * And finally, when the unit is transported directly from combat onto the Wind Walker's position by means of Word of Recall or Recall Hero. Such a unit could theoretically enter multiple combats in a single turn, being continually reactivated after each one— that is, if it weren't for the fact that the unit only has after reactivating. But with Wind Walking (Spell) and Enchanted Roads, a well-prepared can overcome even this, and ferry such units around to multiple battles. The glitch also occurs when a unit leaves a tile occupied by a Wind Walker that has remaining moves. If the unit has already exceeded its movement allowance for that turn, it will nonetheless remain active, with exactly remaining. Category:Abilities Category:Unit Movement